Regular Chicken Dare
by MercernaryGirl13
Summary: Mordecai declares CHICKEN DARE! Rigby's dare was to watch 2 girls 1 cup, so Rigby tries to make an interesting dare for Mordecai.  Benson says: O.O oh no


"All right then, let's see what games were chosen for tonights game night..." Benson spoke aloud to the audience of six on or hovering near the couch. Tonight was game night, or the night where everyone played a game with each other. "So, there's chess...checkers...connect four...my mo-" Benson paused when he got to the odd game name but as soon as he stopped, he realized who wrote it and called him out on it. "Muscle Man, seriously, do I really have to tell you this again...'my mom' is not a game!" Benson fumed, frustrated at how retarded Muscle Man could act. While Muscle Man and HFG high fived and laughed.  
>"Ugh...well and there's also...chicken dare? What is that?" Benson gave a confused look and faced the group as though to silently ask 'who wrote this?' and 'what is chicken dare?' and finally Mordecai stood and explained that chicken dare is basically just like a dare contest, but if you don't do your dare, you get punched by everyone in the group as hard as they can (but we could skip Rigby)<br>"Hey! I don't wanna be skipped!" Rigby cried out in a whiny tone directed at Mordecai. "Well, it's not my fault you punch like a grandma." "Shut up! I'LL KILL YOU!" Rigby screamed as he jumped on Mordecai, but Mordecai didn't budge. Rigby tried hard to tackle him and punch him hard. "See what I mean," Mordecai stated as he pointed to Rigby as he failed miserably at trying to actually make his punches hurt. "Argh! Shut up!" "Air punches ha-" "Seriously, can you two idiots stop arguing!"  
>"Lets play chicken dare Benson, c'mon!" Muscle Man and HFG cried in unison raising their hand(s). Skips and Pops quickly agreed to it and raised their hands too. Benson, though still wondering how to play, awknowladged their votes (besides, it's majority rule).<br>The group sat in a circle and Mordecai explained that it would go Rigby, him, Pops, Skips, Benson, Muscle Man, and HFG. Since Rigby was up first, they all got in a circle and discussed the dare ideas. Muscle Man suggested they dunk his head in the toilet, Pops suggested that he gets a wedgie, and Skips suggested that he should watch a video. "Which video?" Mordecai questioned, "cause that's not really a good dare." "Its called *psssss...pssss...and bzzz...bzzz*"  
>Mordecai's eyes widened with delight and laughed, "Wow, didn't think you had it in ya Skips! Let's do it!" Mordecai turned in an excited yet evil manner toward Rigby and told him to follow him toward their room. A moment later, Mordecai came down without Rigby and they asked what was happening (only Mordecai and Skips knew).<br>Everyone asked what video he was watching before being cut off by a bloodcurdling shriek belonging to Rigby. Mordecai smirked, "Two Girls, One Cup." Eveyone gasped, creating a chorus of surprise. "Hes WATCHING it?" Benson cried, "He'll be scarred for life!"  
>More screaming came from upstairs. Mordecai just shrugged and told them it was almost over anyway. A minuite later, Rigby came downstairs with a paled face a little bit of vomit on his chin. "Sorry dude, I threw up on the floor, I couldn't make it to the bathroom."<br>Everone regrouped in the circle and now it was Mordecai's turn. "We gotta come up with a good dare for Mordecai guys. We gotta try and match it to Rigby's dare." "Mordecai has to watch it too?" "No. A diffent thing." "Oh," Pops said. "I've got an idea," Rigby smirked giving a suggestive look at Benson. Benson saw how Rigby looked at him and wondered what he was up to. Rigby discussed it with only Skips, Pops, Muscle Man, and High-Five. Benson began to get a little uneasy and uncomfortable, worrying about If Mordecai's dare had something to do with him. He was right.  
>The group broke discussion and told Mordecai his dare. "Mordecai, you have to...retrieve a gumball from Benson and eat it." Mordecai and Benson both inwardly screamed. "But, there's a catch..." Mordecai and Benson both looked nervously at each other before being told the rest. "Mordecai isn't allowed to use your knob, Benson."<br>This got both the coworkers wondering how else Mordecai could get a gumball without Benson's knob. "Well, then how else can I get a gumball?" Mordecai asked. "Easy, use the dispenser." "But I can't use the knob!" "The point exactly..." Rigby explained with a wide smirk. It took a moment for Mordecai to figure out what he had to do to get it, and when he did, he flushed red. Benson was still wondering how else Mordecai could get it, but speaking of Mordecai, he suddenly was in front of him with his face like a tomato. Red. Benson couldn't figure out what he was doing, but he got pushed onto his back. Benson gasped in surprise and whispered why he wanted to do it. "Do you freaking know how hard Muscle Man and Skips punch! Skips put Rigby in the hospital playing punchies!" Mordecai harshly whispered, "They're pretty much daring us both, if one of us doesn't do it, we both get punched. Do you want to go to the hospital!" "Ugh...no..."  
>Mordecai still blushed and lifted the cover of the dispenser up and slipped his hand up the hole. Benson held back a small sqeak and just sat there flushing with emberrassment. "This dare had better allow me to skip a turn this round!" "Yeah, Yeah, it will." "G-good..." Mordecai jammed about half his arm up there and was still shoving more in. He went more and more in until finally..."I got one!" Mordecai cried triumphantly and with a relieved smile. He was glad his dare was almost over. "Ngh, ah...huh?" Mordecai grunted with effort as he tried to pull his hand out of his<br>Boss's hole (hehe, that sounds wrong :3). "What the...ah...my arm, it's stuck!" Mordecai cried and let go of the gumball, hoping he would be able to get his hand out easier, but it was still stuck. "WHAT?" Benson yelled, he had a mixture of emotion in his voice, obviously confusion, emberrassment, and surprise. He was confused as to how to react, emberrassed because Mordecai's hand was stuck up his hole, and surprised also because he hadn't expected Mordecai to get his hand stuck. Benson gasped and screamed, "Well get it out!" "I can't!" "Let go of the gumball!" "I DID!" Mordecai screamed back trying to be heard over the group's constant laughter and Benson's worried and emberrassed yelling.  
>"CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP!" Benson cried, obviously freaking out. Mordecai's face couldn't be any redder, but neither could Benson's, and they couldn't tell if Benson was blushing or frustrated. Usually he was red either way. But Mordecai didn't feel the lid of the dispenser resting on his arm anymore. It was standing straight on it's own. Benson and Mordecai were both staring at it and everyone else took notice of it. "Oooh! Benson like this dare!" Rigby joked. "Haha! Looks like someones excited!" Muscle man commented with a smirk.<br>"S-shu-shut up!" Benson growled at them. Mordecai tried again and again to pull his hand out. "C'mon, let's go get some oil," Skips smiled trying to hold back a giggle. "No, no, no, no, absolutely, NOT!" Benson yelled at them. "Well, I guess you like having Mordecai's arm up there. Well that's fine by me. We'll just continue like this," Rigby sighed with a snigger. "No! We aren't playing anymore! These dares are horrible! When Mordecai gets unstuck, I swear I'll KILL you Rigby!" Benson screamed in frustration. Mordecai sighed, "How the 'H' will I get outta here if you won't let us use oil!" "Argh! I don't know...can't we figure out something, WITHOUT oil?" Benson sighed calming down.  
>"That's all we can use Benson," Skips sighed shaking his head. Benson sighed in defeat. "Fine..." "Thanks for cooperating Benson," Mordecai smiled. Rigby went to the kitchen to get oil and brought back a container hoping it was oil. They poured it in between the opening. The liquid poured past Mordecai's hand. Mordecai tried once more to pull out his arm. "Ugh. Why is it so sticky?" Mordecai grunted.<br>Rigby looked at the bottle he grabbed that, in large letters on the front, 'SYRUP'. Rigby gulped. He screwed up AGAIN? Dang. That was the 7th time in two days! "I guess since I didn't see any oil, I accidentally grabbed syrup..." "You...you WHAT!" "Dude! Are you serious?" "I'm sorry dude! It's not my fault." "Oh so who's fault was it when you didn't read the ABNORMALLY LARGE LETTERING ON THE FRONT and gave me syrup, I mean seriously, who can't see that?"  
>"Rigby, you idiot." Benson groaned facepalming. Rigby groaned and apologized and asked everyone to come with him to the store, except Mordecai and Benson. Everyone went, leaving the two coworkers together, alone... "This sucks," Mordecai said laying there and rested his head on his free arm. Afer a minute, Mordecai got bored and swirled his finger in circles, but it was the one inside Benson. Benson twitched a little and gulped "D-don't do that Mordecai." "Huh, oh! You mean this?" Mordecai asked as he swirled his finger again and Benson bit his bottom lip with a barely audible groan and again, he requested that be didn't do it again. But Mordecai didn't listen.<br>Benson groaned, and Mordecai just kept boredly swirling his finger before long, Benson was panting and he grabbed Mordecai's arm. But he didn't try to move it, he didn't do anything but blush and pant. Mordecai realized his boss was turned on by this and kept doing it, but this time, with intention. But suddenly Rigby and them burst through the door, which surprised Mordecai and Benson. Mordecai yanked on his arm and it popped out and a gumball rolled out and in front of him. Benson had realized he was sweating and Mordecai realized his arm was free.  
>Mordecai knew that since Benson was sweating, it wet his arm and let him slide it out. Pops has asked why Benson was sweating, but Benson played it off by saying it was waaaay too hot in here. Somehow they believed him, but they were a little dissapointed that they just wasted some money.<br>"All right, Mordecai is free and I don't want anything to do with chicken dare EVER again. EVER! CHICKEN DARE IS EVIL!"

End


End file.
